Monitoring of the environment can occur in spaces, such as homes, greenhouses or humidors; and the remote control of environment altering equipment, such as air conditioners are available. Products sold by LaCrosse Technologies and Sensorcon monitor environmental conditions, such as temperature and humidity, in spaces. Focused as they are on spaces, as opposed to individual moveable objects residing in spaces, such sensor/warning systems do not include motion detectors.
Independently, existing monitors, because they are too large and heavy, cannot be attached to musical instruments without altering the musical performance of the instrument. Further, in order to offer practical protection of individual objects in a store or in a museum, the monitoring sensor system must be significantly less expensive than the object itself. This is not the case.
Independently, patent application CN 203149795 describes a single-chip system that monitors temperature and humidity; it does not address motion detection.